1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing beryllium copper alloy members, such as, electrode members, lead frame members, and the like members which are required to have high electrical conductivity and high strength.
2. Related Art Statement
Heretofore, in order to produce beryllium copper alloy members of this type having high electrical conductivity and high strength, a production method has been used wherein a cold worked alloy is stabilized and then cold worked, or a production method wherein the solubilized alloy is cold worked and then further age-hardened. Such prior methods perform complicated process steps of heat annealing, cold working, solubilizing, cold working, and age-hardening, so that it is different to maintain the production cost of the alloy at a low level.
As to the characteristic properties of the alloys, a prior representative 42 alloy has a strength of 70 kgf/mm.sup.2 and an electrical conductivity of 5% IACS, and another prior representative CCZ (Cr-Cu-Zr series) alloy has a strength of 50 kgf/mm.sup.2 and an electrical conductivity of 80% IACS. Therefore, a beryllium copper alloy member having an electrical conductivity of not less than 70% IACS, while simultaneously having a strength of not less than 70 kgf/mm.sup.2, has been eagerly desired.